huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt
Wyatt is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Tocantins and Survivor: Micronesia. Survivor: Palau Wyatt began Survivor: Palau, originally on the blue Ulong tribe. He formed a tight alliance early on with Jon, Jaclyn and Xenia with the hopes of being the Final Four. When they lost the first two challenges, the foursome voted out Ricardo and Marco. During this time, they won a reward challenge and gained an extra alliance member in Sienta. At their next three losses, Helen and Natalie were voted out, followed shortly by a blindside of Sienta. Amalia as the only outsider was voted out. At this point, Wyatt and his alliance made the merge. Sensing that the original Koror tribe was distrusting of each other, the alliance planned on bringing in outsiders. They brought in Katie to the alliance. Now in the majority alliance, the group of five voted out former Koror members, Zach, Dalton, Lora and Gabriel. In the Final Six, it appeared clear the group of five would band together once again to vote out Heron. However, Katie planted seeds of doubt amongst the original Ulong's. At tribal council, Katie with the help of Jon, Jaclyn and Heron voted out Wyatt and he became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Wyatt voted for Jon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins Wyatt began Survivor: Tocantins on the black Timbira tribe. He was brought into the majority alliance of Aida, Jenifer, Luisa and Gabriella for the numbers. At the tribes first four losses, Wyatt and the women voted out Bianca, Jase, Liamm and Bobby Jon. After two immunity wins, they had to go to tribal council once again. Despite trying to campaign to stay in the game, Wyatt was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia For being too much of a likeable threat, Wyatt was given a spot on the purple Malakal tribe, labelled the 'Favorites' tribe during Survivor: Micronesia. He formed an alliance with the other former Palau castaways. At the first tribal council, Wyatt, Xenia, Ricardo and Jaclyn voted together and sent home Cherry. When they lost the second time, the foursome with the help of Axel voted out strong strategic threat Priya. At the tribe switch, Wyatt remained on Malakal along with his original members, Xenia, Ricardo and Rachel. At the tribes first loss, the original Palau members and Cecilia voted out Lily. Malakal won two of the four immunity challenges and were at an advantage with the unfortunate evacuation of Kaylee. On Day 19, both tribes had to send someone home. The tight foursome banded together once more and voted off Belle. At this point, Wyatt made it to the merge with all four of his Palau alliance members. The majority alliance voted for Gloss at the first tribal council. At the next vote, Wyatt was not told about sending home Arthur and instead voted for Rachel. The Palau alliance the showed cracks when Wyatt and majority of the tribe voted for Xenia. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself and Rachel was voted out in the process. By the Final Eight, the Palau alliance was constantly changing. The women and Ricardo voted for Katniss before blindsiding Wyatt, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Wyatt and the rest of the jury unanimously voted for Cecilia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Wyatt was the only Ulong male from Palau to be a member of the jury. *In both Palau and Micronesia when he was eliminated during the merge, Wyatt was the fifth member of the jury. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways